


A Little Trust

by Merfilly



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Knifeplay, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-17
Updated: 2009-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith discovers a new turn on for Buffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Trust

It shouldn't do this, shouldn't make the electricity tingle from her neck to her clit in one straight motion.

She shouldn't be moaning, shouldn't feel her hips bucking at the air.

The rasp of the blade running over her skin is too potent to ignore, as razor sharp as the smile of the woman holding it. Maybe too sharp, as the faintest of stings accompanies the next rasp with its electric shock.

Faith just leans in, licking at the faint line of blood, before leaning up and kissing Buffy hard, the blade between them, and Buffy rocking toward the other hand swirling on her curls.

"Fuck..."

"Going to, blondie..." The blade traces the lines of her abs with the knife, and Buffy's so damn sure she's going to a special hell because it's Faith and this is wrong...and a flick of a thumb pushes her right over, the metal cold against her skin as Faith watches just what power she's found on her sister-slayer.


End file.
